1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to printing methods, printing apparatuses, and storage media having a program stored thereon.
2. Related Art
In printing apparatuses such as inkjet printers, the density of a test pattern that is printed by such a printing apparatus is measured to obtain measured values, and ink ejection conditions thereof are adjusted based on the obtained measured values (for example, see JP-A-2-54676).
In this type of printing apparatus, there are cases in which printing can be performed more appropriately by switching printing modes depending on the printing position on a medium. For example, in a printing apparatus in which rollers for transporting media are provided both on the upstream and downstream sides in a transport direction with respect to a print head, there are cases in which printing can be performed more appropriately by increasing, when an upstream end portion of the medium ceases to be held by the upstream side rollers, the number of passes required to form a single line than before the medium ceases to be held by the upstream side rollers.
In such a printing apparatus, correspondence relations between nozzles and correction values may be changed due to increase in the number of passes. Consequently, image quality may rather deteriorate as a result of the correction values being applied.